


Milkshakes

by orphan_account



Series: Milkshakes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a boy break your heart, your friends are supposed to feed you junk food and watch sad movies.





	

It was a beautiful summer night in California. One of those nights that inspire pivotal moments in indie films. There was a small breeze but it wasn’t cold. A fair was being set up for the next day, the downtown lights glowed in the distance, and the world was in a comfortable silence. 

Lydia Martin, however, was not. She was curled up on her bed, her hair in disarray and her makeup a mess from her crying. She missed Allison, who had flown off in a hurry to France to get away from all the rumors and all of the Scott that filled Beacon Hills. 

She missed Jackson. Within a few days he had come back from the dead, learned werewolf 101, and then got shipped off to London with nothing more than a text to a alert her of the change in their relationship status. 

After her first round of tears she texted all of her friends to inform them that she was now single and, naturally, heartbroken. She then waited for the onslaught of responses, all saying how they’d be there in ten minutes to steal her away for milkshakes and how they would all cheat and eat something deep fried and greasy at the local diner. 

That was two hours ago. Her phone hadn’t buzzed once. She had known she had fallen a bit after he naked jaunt in the woods, but she was still Lydia Martin. She had been one half of the most popular couple at Beacon Hills High. The fact that Jackson and Lydia were no longer Jackson and Lydia was enough of an event for someone to take an interest, regardless of their intentions on helping Lydia or not. 

But no one was. She couldn’t text again, she couldn’t actually ask, that’s not how these things worked. She would just have to wait for someone to respond. And if they never did, she would….she would probably lay on her bed a cry some more. 

She had never felt this alone in her entire life. 

Finally, after another few minutes, her phone buzzed. She grabbed it with much less grace than normal. It was just her mom, letting her know she wouldn’t be back until the morning. She groaned, throwing her phone back onto the bed and reached for her laptop. She opened her browser to Facebook, scrolling through the posts of the ridiculous amount of friends she had when one caught her eye. It was from Michelle Koonz. She was in Lydia’s year and was dating one of the better lacrosse players until they broke up a few months ago. Lydia had taken her out to the 24 hour diner for milkshakes as per tradition, and the two had grown closer. She had even spoken to her once after the woods incident. 

Her status update read: how the mighty have fallen. how desperate can a bitch get? so much for a queen! 

This was followed by picture of Lydia’s text, her name and number blacked out to save face. 

“You passive aggressive bitch,” she muttered, quelling the rage boiling up inside her. She cracked her knuckles and prepared to type out a scathing reply when a new message popped up from Stiles. She blinked twice at it. 

Help, it read, Scott is freaking out over Allison and I haven’t had to deal with a break up before and he keeps crying like ugly crying I didn’t know so much snot could come out of a human seriously what do I do??????

Lydia rolled her eyes. Scott was one of her least favorite people right now. He was the reason Allison kept lying to her, why Jackson went crazy, why all of this shit started happening. He was also one of the main reasons Allison left. She didn’t care if his poor little werewolf heart was broken. 

Stiles on the other hand...He had helped her when she needed. He had understood when she needed to help Jackson. She knew he had a crush on her, but he wasn’t weird about it. He listened. He helped, he was nice to her. He was also a surprisingly good dancer. 

He also always seemed to have all the answers. The kind no one had given her when all of this started. 

She was about to reply when the messenger beeped again. 

NVM, this one read, he fell asleep. Think he’d kill me if I start calling him Snotty Scotty? 

She let out a small laugh at that. 

NVM again, he typed, I’ve almost been killed by Scott once already and don’t care to repeat the experience. 

Then: 

Sorry. I shouldn’t be joking about that. Not to you anyway, that was dumb. Sorry.

Her breath stopped for a moment. It had been a long time since someone apologized for insulting her. She was, after all, the Queen, the Head Bitch of BHH. Nothing was supposed to affect her. 

Pick me up in fifteen minutes, she typed back, and leave Snotty Scotty with a blanket and his favorite movie. He’ll be fine. 

************

That’s how she got here, cozied up in a booth with Stiles Silinski on the other side, milkshakes in front of them (strawberry for her, cookies and cream for him) and a pile of fries in the middle. They hadn’t said much yet, he hadn’t asked why she wanted him to take her to get milkshakes and midnight, why she even asked him of all people. 

But then he did something that she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut about. 

“Seriously? Fries in the milkshake?” She asked as she watched him deep a grease laden potato into the shake. 

“Yes, seriously. Fries and milkshakes are a perfect combination,” He defended, holding out a fry to her. “Try it.”

She pursed her lips before giving in and taking the fry. She dipped it in her milkshakes, took a bite, and smiled. 

“Ok, that’s delicious,” she concenceded. Stiles didn’t say anything, just smiled in a told-you-so kind of way.

“Jackson broke up with me. Officially. Over a text,” she informed him. She didn’t look at him, instead staring into her milkshake. “Jackson broke up with me and Allison is gone and Michelle Koontz is being a bitch and apparently you lose all of your friends when you get attacked by a crazed werewolf and wonder naked in the words for three days so that’s why I asked you to come out tonight. Because when a boy breaks your heart, you are supposed to go out and eat junk food with your friends and watch a sad movie and cry into the ice cream you will regret eating in the morning.”

“Oh. OK-”

“You’re the only friend I have left. If we even are friends. I’ve been kind of horrible to you.” 

Stiles didn’t respond for a few moments. Whether it was because he didn’t know what to say or making sure she was finished, Lydia didn’t know. She did know that it seemed like hours passed before he did respond. 

“Ok. First of all, Jackson is an asshole. He’s the assholiest asshole who have ever breathed on this planet. And Allison, she’s only a phone call away. You guys had like, this instant connection. That’s not gonna go away just because she’s not living here. Michelle Koontz is a bitch, always has been. Pretty sure it’s encoded in her DNA. As for all your so -called friends, Lydia...we live in a different world now. There’s not going to be a lot of people who get it, hell, I barely get it, but if they can’t handle the weird, then screw them. You are so much better than them. Also, I love milkshakes, so you can call me anytime to get one with you. As for having no friends, of course you have me. You have Scott, too, once he stops sobbing into the sweater Allison left at his house.” 

“You didn’t say anything about watching a sad movie.” 

“Anything Nicholas Sparks. Or Titanic. I will cry like a newborn baby at those. My house has a constant supply of ice cream, by the way.”

Lydia smiled at him, reaching for another fry and taking a small delight in the way he smiled when she dipped into her shake. 

“We should bring a shake back for Scott. I’m not the only one with a broken heart in Beacon Hills.” 

*********

They ended the night at Stiles’s house. Scott had given a huge hug when she walked into the door, mumbling unnecessary apologies and holding her tightly. Stiles had been right about the snot though, and she graciously accepted the hood her gave to change into. 

The three of them curled up on the couch, Scott almost bursting into tears again when Stiles handed him his shake, and Lydia dishing them up all huge bowls of the various ice creams from the freezer. They settled on Titanic. 

It took Scott ten minutes into the movie before he started crying. Lydia lasted an hour, and Stiles caved soon after her. 

Lydia’s feet were draped across Scott’s laps, her head resting on Stiles’s shoulder. She felt comfortable and loved, sitting her with these two boys whose names she didn’t even know at the start of the year. For the first time, in a long time, she was grateful no one had answered her text.


End file.
